Take Me To London
by kpb1spoby
Summary: They never went to London. She asked in 5x02 and now they are going. What happens when it goes down hill from there?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new fanfiction that has been rolling around in my head for about a week now.**

Spencer heard her phone ring and stopped pacing long enough to look at her phone, it was her sexy boyfriend showing up on her screen. They had been inseparable ever since she said yes to their plans.

"Hi baby, are you almost done packing?" She asked sounding overly excited, he asked her to join him on a trip since she asked a few months ago. He let out a sigh.

 ***flashback***

She pulled back from the kiss long enough to take his shirt over his head. She reattached her lips and moved back to her bed and he lifted her up laying her down on the bed. He pushed her up the bed and sent his kisses to her neck, her breather picked up.

"Toby, next time you go to London." She breathed.

He put his mouth right next to her ear and whispered, "Yeah."

"You're taking me with you and we're never coming back." She smiled and he pulled his head back and looked at her, he stared at her and reconnected their lips. They kissed until Toby focused his kisses back down her throat moving towards her chest. As he went he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, and kissing the skin that was revealed.

Once he got her shirt removed she pushed him up and discarded her bra onto the ground. "I can't wait any longer for you, Toby." She moaned, she didn't need anymore foreplay, she was more than ready for him. She could tell that he was ready too, he had a growing bulge in his pants.

He grinned and pushed her back down onto the bed to pull his pants off. He rid himself of his pants and underwear and climbed over top of Spencer. His hand slipped down and pushed his panties aside as he ran his skilled fingers over the newly exposed area. He gasped as he pushed two fingers into her tight walls.

"You really have missed me haven't you?" He asked as his fingers worked in and out of her. She bit her and nodded shyly. "I've missed you too," he reached for his hand but before he got the chance to grab it her hand was around him, pumping slowly.

"Oh, I've missed you so much." He groaned and reached for her hand. This time he took it off of his member and lowered his body to be almost level with hers. He ran the head of his cock on her entrance and she writhed on the bed.

"Toby! Please." She begged with her beautiful pleading brown eyes. He smirked and entered her hard and fast, she yelled out in what, pain, pleasure?

Toby stopped and she yelled again, "Oh, god don't stop! That's cruel!" She yelled and moved her hands down to his ass and grinding him into her. He took that as a sign that she wasn't in pain and continued to thrust into her. He was thrusting with a new pace, a more 'you're mine' way.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long, I missed being inside you." He moaned straining, he was waiting for Spencer to cum before he did. She was getting close and she told him that she was.

"I'm so close! Don't stop! Fuck me! Harder!" And with one more thrust she lost it, letting her mind blowing orgasm wash over her. He came automatically after her. He pulled out and Spencer winced.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked once he had caught his breath. She rolled over and propped her self on her elbows.

"Kind of but I liked it." She giggled and they cuddled up against each other.

 ***Out of the flashback***

"I'm so sorry baby, we can't go," He said quietly, because she knew that she was dying to go with him, to experience a trip like that with him. He waited until she responded, but she never did.

"Are you okay?" He asked sounding concerned, she hadn't said anything since she answered the phone. She sniffled and his heart sank hearing her cry. It hurt him every time he knew that Spencer was hurting, it made is worse that he was the reason for her pain.

"Yeah um... okay, I'll talk to you later?" She said barely holding the tears back.

"Yeah of course, I will. I will try to stop by your house when I get off work, Okay?" He wanted to come over so he could explain why he had to cancel the trip.

"Yeah, love you." She said and he said the same. She hung up the phone and she looked over at the bags, they were packed and ready to go. They were planning on leaving in three days and Spencer was so excited that she wanted to start packing as soon as he told her. This was the most excited she had been in a long time, it felt good to be happy about something and that was crushed. Then she thought of some of the possible reasons that he would have canceled.

Did he want to break up with her? _No that is insane, Toby loves me._ She thought.

Did he just not want to go with her? _That is also insane, he was just as excited and he would have never bought tickets if he didn't want her to go._

Work! _Of course that's it, Tanner must have put him on some case that is 'super important.' I know that has to be it._

She continued with these thoughts as she unpacked, they were going to go to museums and have romantic dates with each other. They weren't going to be able to discover so many new things that they had never seen before. Toby told her that he was looking for answers, not sight seeing and that they were going to be able to do that kind of stuff as soon as they arrived.

Even her parents approved, they thought that this get away would help Spencer concentrate more in school than anything else. Also, since Melissa, her annoying older sister, lived to close to the hotel that they had booked they could go over occasionally. Even though it was only going to be a ten day trip Spencer was going to make the most out of it.

Thinking about what was going to happen on the trip made Spencer more and more upset. By the time she had her clothes put up she was full on crying. Once her bed was cleaned off she curled up in it and went to sleep, even though it was only 8 o'clock at night.

Her parents came home 30 minutes later and came up to check on her. They saw Spencer under the covers and worse, they could hear her gut wrenching sobs. Veronica motioned Peter to go down stairs and she walked into Spencer's room.

"What happened Spencer?" Her mother asked, removing her shoes and climbing into bed with her. She turned Spencer over and saw her blood shot red eyes from crying.

"Toby," She let out a sob and took a deep breath before trying to talk again. "We... can't go to London." Spencer looked at her mom and put her head on her chest before starting to cry again.

 **So I have a lot in store for this fanfic and I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Please don't forget to review!

Spencer had cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms. Veronica slipped out from under her very carefully. She heard a knock on the door as soon as she got into the kitchen, it was Toby standing in his uniform.

"Toby?" Veronica asked and Peter came out of his home office. They both looked at him like they knew exactly what happened with him and Spencer.

"My little girl cried herself to sleep, what ever you did, you need to fix it." Peter scolded. The only thing he was sure of was Spencer had cried off and on ever since they had gotten home. It was now 11 o'clock, Toby usually didn't get off work until late at night.

"I know Sir, I had to cancel the trip to London." Toby said sounding ashamed of what he just said. He was wanting to go too, not as bad as Spencer, but he was just as excited to be away from Rosewood for 10 days.

"Okay, well you need to go hold her." Veronica said moving out of the way so he could go upstairs.

He nodded his head and moved past Mrs. Hastings. When he entered Spencer's room it was dark and he could barely see anything, all he could see is a lump on the bed and her hair laying on the bed. He sighed at the sight of her so peaceful.

"Spencer." He whispered, not really wanting to wake her up. He took his uniform shirt off and removed his belt off. He moved the blankets over and saw her lying there in one of his many t-shirts that she owns.

He crawled into her bed and put his hand on her side, she moved a little bit didn't wake. He got closer to her and pulled her into his arms. He nuzzled her hair and kissed her neck. She sighed and stretched out. "Hmmm." She sighed and rolled over her eyes flickering.

"Hi," he murmured kissing the back of her neck. Her eyes began to flutter, looking at Toby hovering above her.

"Hey." She yawned. She had her eyes completely open by the time she was turned over laying towards Toby. She smiled and stared into his eyes, her head was hurting and her eyes were red from all the crying.

"I love you." He stated and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry we can't go." He kissed the top of her head.

"She smiled and said, "I know, I just really wanted to get away." She kissed his noes. "I love you too."

He smiled and took a deep breath before saying anything else, "Tanner said that I have to be apart of this drug bust that they have planned and they now have enough evidence to go through with it."

"She can't do that, you had time saved up to be able to take off those weeks. I don't care if you have to goon a drug bust you had time saved." Spencer said, she could feel the tears brimming again. She wiped the tears before they could fall and smiled at Toby.

"Come here," he said, trying to get her into his lap. She still had a smile on his face when she climbed into his lap. She was straddling his lap and looking into his eyes.

"You're so beautiful, even if you've been crying." She attacked his lips with her own. He pulled back and laughed. "I would rather you not cry though." She smiled and went to kissing him.

He moved his head down and kissed her neck, she let out small subtle moans. He stopped and she gasped.

"Wha-" She started to say.

Toby interrupted her, "I want to hear you." He went back to work on her neck, this time she was letting out louder moans but they were still quieter than he wanted. He put his hand on the small of her back and began to push, her moans got louder and she pulled his face back up to hers.

"Toby." She whispered just before their lips reconnected. They kissed again and Spencer could feel something wet on her face, she pulled back and touched her face.

"Are you bleeding?" Toby asked touching her face. She stopped and didn't say anything.

"No, you are." Spencer said, touching just below his nose. He looked at her confused and replaced her hand with his own just below his nose where he was bleeding.

"Oh, whoa. I guess I got a nose bleed." He sat back and touched below his nose again. He didn't look very surprised but Spencer looked horrified.

"Have you been getting nose bleeds?" Spencer asked sounding scared.

"Yeah but it's not that big a deal, it's only my allergies." he shrugged it off like it was nothing. He had been getting them for about 3 months now and he hasn't really been thinking anything about it.

"Toby, how long have you been getting them?" She asked. Spencer moved back and sat down beside him.

"I think about 3 months, but really it's nothing. I get them very rarely." Toby said stroking Spencer's hair in attempt to calm her down. "Hey, it's okay let go clean this up and I'll be right back.

Spencer nodded her head and Toby walked into the bathroom, she could hear the faucet running. Spencer sat on the bed and waited for him to come out. She heard the water stop running and he came out of the bathroom.

"So, when do you have to do the drug bust?" Spencer asked, playing with her hands in her lap.

"Next week, it started a few weeks ago but they weren't able to get enough evidence and now they have it. So they decided to go ahead and ask with out saying anything to me before this." Toby was removing his undershirt and climbing back onto the bed.

"I don't really want to have sex tonight." Spencer said as she marveled at his chiseled chest.

"Okay, that's fine I was just wanting to cuddle with you." Toby clarified.

Spencer nodded her head and pulled her body back under the covers, Toby joined her under the blankets and moved so his body was against hers. He pulled the covers over and wrapped and arm around Spencer's body.

"Do you know why I love you?" Toby asked kissing her ear.

"Mmhh." Spencer mumbled. Toby took that as her wanting to hear what he has to say.

"I love you because you're you. I love you because you're beautiful. I love you because you're generous. I love you because you're kind. I love you because you're and amazing kisser. I love you because you are the only woman I have ever loved like I love you." He said, once he was done explaining the reasons he loved her she was asleep in his arms. Toby turned on his back and Spencer turned over to put her head on his chest.

 **So there is chapter two and I think I am going to post Tuesdays, that is also kind of convenient because that is Pretty Little Liars day. I hope you had a good New Years. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN!**


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer shot up in bed and looked around, her bed was empty. Toby came over to apologize and stayed over. The only problem now was that he was no longer in that bed.

She stood up and saw Toby's bad still at the foot of the bed. She sighed with relief, she needed to see him once more before he left for work that day.

Toby was standing at the kitchen island drinking coffee and talking to Peter Hastings. He noticed Spencer at the end of the stairs and walked over to greet her good morning.

"Good morning beautiful," Toby said as he kissed the top of her head. They tried not to be too affectionate in front of her parents because they knew it bothered them.

"Hi," she said when thy pulled away from a hug. She smiled at her dad and walked over to get her morning coffee.

"How did you sleep?" Both her and Toby asked at the same time.

"Uhh... Pretty good." Spencer said, she turned around and looked at the both of them weirdly "you guys are acting weird. Why?" She took the first sip of her coffee and felt the heat surge through her.  
"I'm not acting weird. I just wanted to know how my beautiful girlfriend slept last night." Toby said shrugging his shoulders.

Her father put his coffee cup in a to go cup but never answered the questioned. "I have to go to work dear, bye." Peter kissed the top of her head jus like Toby did and hugged her from the side.  
Spencer said bye as he was walking out the door.

"Why was my dad acting so weird? What did you say?" Spencer took a sip of coffee.

"Nothing but then again, I see why he would have been worried about you." he put his hands on her hips, "you did cry yourself to sleep before I got here."

"I know I'm sorr-"

He cut her off, "don't apologize for that, it's my fault and I should be the one apologizing."

She nodded and continued, "I know but this was going to be the only time that I was going to be able to be alone with you." Spencer looked down at her hands.

"Baby, I'm sorry. When we get this drug bust done I am going to get another flight as soon as we can." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay," she smiled and kissed the corners of Toby's mouth before going to his lips.

They melted into a kiss, letting her stress melt away. His tongue went into her mouth and she moaned. her hand moved down his toned stomach and to his waist band. He picked her up and placed her on the counter.

Her sleep shorts were bunched back so Toby could feel the growing heat from her center. Her hands found his hair and began to pull slightly.

He moaned and pulled back just far enough for the both of them to take a breath. He reconnected their lips and his hands went to her pack, pushing her shirt up.

Spencer fought herself but pulled back, "Toby." She breathed out and Toby's eyes snapped open. "What time do you have to be at work?" Her breathing had, obviously, increased.

"12:00 but toni-" he tried to finish but she pulled him back to her lips before he could finish.

He continued to push her shirt up, he knew what she wanted and he wanted the same. She pulled back again.

"Fuck me right here on the kitchen counter." It took a second for what she said to register with Toby's mind.

"Spencer, I don't know. What about last night?" he was concerned that she was still upset at him and that was clouding her judgment.

"No, this is part of you making it up to me." She didn't even give him enough time to answer before she pulled him back to reconnect their lips.

She pulled his shirt up and pushed him back. He helped her remove the shirt and went down on her neck, kissing and sucking as he went. She never cared when he left marks on her so he took advantage of that and left another mark on her sternum.

He moved back to his previous spot and unhooked her bra, he removed it in one swift motion. Her hands shot to his belt as the struggled to remove it. He laughed and helped her take the thing that seem to make her more frustrated than anything else.

"Slow down, I promise you're gonna get what you want." He chuckled and she took a deep breath before kissing him again.

Toby's hands went to her short and pulled them out from under her, she moaned at the feeling of Toby's hands on her ass. He put his thumbs into the sides of his pants and pushed them down. he leaned back down and picked up his wallet. After taking a few seconds of looking through it he found a condom and held it up in triumph.

Spencer pushed his underwear down as he toyed with here nipples, making her moan. She sat back as his hands worked on her breast, he leaned down and pulled a nipple into his mouth sucking on it like it was a delicacy.

"God that feels so good." She moaned as she tugged on his hair.

He stood up straight and ran the head of his cock over her opening. She moaned and her hips moved against it.

"Please I need you now!" She screamed and grabbed his hips and pushed him into her. Yelling as he went deeper into her. He growled and tried to go easier on her, she continued to pull him into her.

He let go and thrust hard in her, she threw her head back, almost hitting it on the cabinet that was behind her. Toby continued his motions until he felt like he was going to explode. His hands went down to her clit and rubbed small, fast circles around the small bud.

"Oh yes!" she yelled, her hips thrust against his hips and hand. "Please don't stop." She was on the edge and he could hear it in her voice.

"I love you so much." He grunted and thrusted once more into her and came.

They laid up against the counter and wondered if they were going to be able to move. After a few minutes of laying there with only the sound of their breathing in the background Spencer finally spoke up.

"I love you too, thank you." She sat up and kissed Toby once more. Toby took Spencer up to her bedroom and laid down after collecting the discarded clothing in the kitchen. Spencer fell asleep in Toby's arms, this was a normal position for them.

After about an hour Toby hated to do it but he had to get out of bed and go into work for a little bit of basic training. Spencer didn't like the idea of Toby leaving but she knew that it was going to happen.

"Spence, I should be home around six or seven." He kissed the top of her head and she got up to go down stairs with him. They walked hand in hand all the way down to the back door where they said goodbye.

"I won't be able to text you all day but I will call you when I go on break." He said sweetly and pulled her into a long hug. They broke apart and she nodded, she was dreading the part where he was going to have to leave her for a few hours but she could live with it.

"I want you to go out with Hanna or Aria and shop for something new and pretty." He smiled and she nodded once more. Toby turned to walk out the door in his uniform and his bag over his arms.

She shut the door behind him and grabbed her phone, she called Hanna.

"I need to talk to you." She said with a smile that she seemed to not be able to wipe off her face.

 **Don't forget to review and this feels like a super long chapter but anyways thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Toby say in Tanner's office waiting for her to yell at him. He was called in there and tole they "needed to talk". Tanner came in and sat at her desk.

"Why am I here?" Toby asked, not wanting to waste anymore time. She smiled and stared at him, as if she was trying to read his mind.

"So, you are going to be apart of a pretty big job tomorrow." She clasped her hands together and continued. " I am going to need you to do something before hand though." Now he understood why she wanted him in there.

He nodded his head in understanding. "You need to stay as far as you can from the bust."

"Why am I even going if you want me away?" He felt the anger rising in his voice.

"I want you to be there in case Lorenzo or anyone else needs you. Please, you are going to be a very important person in this case." She leaned forward in her chair.

"So am I supposed to hide behind everyone like a coward?" His face was getting redder as the anger got stronger.

"Ummm," she hesitated to answer. "Yeah, but I know you're not a coward."

"Toby rolled his eyes and left the room, trying not to slam the door behind him. He walked to Lorenzo and he looked at Toby gave him a look that was almost apologetic.

"Sorry man," Lorenzo said and shrugged his shoulders like he had heard the whole conversation.

"It's cool, I am just going to have to hide when we go to the bust." Toby shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his jacket, he pushed the front doors open and got into his truck.

Toby still had to go to that basic training class and only had five minutes to get there.

*Meanwhile*

"What did you need me for?" Hanna asked, putting her coat down on Spencer's couch.

"Um it's about me and Toby." Spencer took a deep breath before continuing. "I might be pregnant." She was quiet. Hanna looked at her like she was kidding. /

"WHAT?" Hanna moved closer to her. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Spencer nodded her head, "Yeah 3 days." She put her hands into her hands and let a small sob out.

"3 days?" Hanna questioned.

"That is how late I am." She laughed.

"GO TAKE A TEST!" Hanna yelled and reached for her purse. Hanna handed her a small pregnancy test.

"Why do you have this?" Spencer took it and looked at her.

"You never know when you, or your friend are going to need one." Hanna smiled softly.

Spencer nodded her head and walked to the bathroom. She came out about 5 minutes with a relived look on her face.

"What does it say?" Hanna asked.

"Negative!" She said, with tears streaming down her face, they were happy tears.

"Is this a good thing?"

"Yes!" She laughed and launched herself into Hanna's arms. They laughed together until Caleb called Hanna.

"Bye," they both said and Hanna left.

 **Back to Toby**

Toby ran into the training building and yelled out to one of his co-workers. "Aye, Bryan!" He turned around and greeted him with a nod.

"What's goin' on man?" Bryan asked, shaking Toby's hand.

"Nothin' much, Tanner wanted me to come down and get some basic training for the bigger jobs."

Bryan nodded his head and they said bye and he left. Toby walked through the double doors at the end of a long hallway. The higher chief was in there talking to the training officer. The chief left without saying anything to Toby, they hadn't talked much but they had definitely talked at least once before.

"Okay... I'm here what do I need to know?" Toby sat down in the chairs in front on the training officer's desk. They went over what Toby was supposed to do if something went wrong, they basically went over everything that had to do with drug busts.

About seventy five percent through the meeting his nose started bleeding again, it was reoccurring more and more often now. "Toby, you're nose is bleeding." He pointed out the streaming blood under his nose.

Toby apologized and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and didn't believe that he was still getting the nose bleeds. He decided to go to the doctor after the drug bust and see what was going on with him.

Toby went home and they had a normal night. The next morning he woke up like normal and headed off to work.

"Are you ready about this?" Lorenzo asked as they pulled up behind the address that they were sent to. Toby nodded his head and they got out of the car.

The building was dark but there was some noise coming from it, it sounded like a running machine. They all looked around and walked the perimeter. They didn't see or hear anything until Toby heard Lorenzo cry out.

"Toby!" Toby went running and found Lorenzo in a puddle of blood and the shooter holding a gun out. Toby raised his gun to the man, he looked down at Lorenzo and the next thing he heard was a loud bang.

Spencer was walking into the kitchen when her phone rang up stairs, she ran back up stairs to get it and it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Spencer Hastings?" The soft feminine voice came through the phone.

"Yes."

"Toby Cavanaugh's co-workers gave us this number and told us to call you, he was shot once in the leg and once in the stomach." Spencer dropped to the bed and gasped. Spencer got the address and tried to get there as fast as possibly. Tears were streaming down her face the entire time, questions were rushing through her mind before she even got to think about an answer.

Why would he do this? How could he do this? Is he okay? Is he ever going to be able to walk again?

She pulled into the hospital and ran upstairs and was directed to Toby's room. He looked helpless, he was laying there with wires going from his body to the machines that were making beeping noises. Her heart broke more and more with every second longer that she looked at him.

 **See you guys tomorrow when I release a new one shot! Tell me what you think and don't forget to watch tonight's episode of Pretty Little Liars! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer sat at the edge of the bed and waited for Toby to wake up. The doctors are trying to get him as much sleep as possible. She still hadn't told him about the mishap with the misunderstood pregnancy, although she still hadn't started her period. She wasn't ready to be a mother and she was sure that Toby was not ready to become a father.

Toby began to stir in his small hospital bed and flutter his eye lids. "Hey," he smiled at the sight of Spencer.

"Hey." She said softly, as if she was trying not to scare him off.

"What's wrong?" He turned over slowly, keeping in mind that he was just recently shot in the abdomen.

"Baby, you were just shot and I am worried about you." she toyed with her finger in her lap. "We had a small scare yesterday, Hanna and I."

"What do you mean scare?"

"I thought I was pregnant but I took a test and it was negative." She looked relived unlike Toby, his face was tense and his eyes were wide.

"Are you sure?" He was panicking, he seriously did not want to become a father at this age. They weren't even married.

"Hey, it'll be fine. I took a test and it said it was negative-" she was trying to talk until one of Toby's doctors walked in the room.

"What was negative?" She asked. Spencer looked at her as if she was being nosy but Toby didn't see it that way.

"She thought she was pregnant but the test was negative." Toby said looking at Spencer. She looked angry that he would share something so personal. Just then Toby's nose started to bleed again for the third time this week.

"Toby, your nose is bleeding again!" Spencer said sounding annoyed.

"Damnit!" He said under his breath and put his hand over his nose. Spencer handed him some tissues.

"How long has this been happening?" The doctor came over to him to look what was going on.

"About two months now but I've had this happen before and it is just the weather drying out my nose and it starts to bleed. No big deal." Toby lied. This was the first year that he had been getting nose bleed this many times a week.

"Do you want me to run some test so we can make sure it's just the cold, dry weather?" She was looking in Toby's nose with her light that looked like it was on the end of a small pen.

Just as Toby was about to decline the offer Spencer tried to accept it. "No, I don't want one."

The doctor nodded and continued what she was supposed to be doing when she came in here. She just simply had to check is wound on his leg and his stomach. The dressings were fine so she left.

"What the hell?" Spencer asked surprised that he would decline possible treatment.

"This is nothing Spencer, calm down." Now he'd done it, every man should know not to tell a woman to 'calm down' it was like asking for them to be pissed off or for them to just leave and you have to think either or not they broke up with you or they are just mad and taking a breather.

"I'm sorry that I want you to be healthy and I worry about you!" Spencer yelled at Toby. He tried to sit up but failed as the wires were connected and sat back against the bed post.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself, I don't need you looking after me!" He shot back.

"Oh so you don't need me?" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she blinked them back, she couldn't look weak in this moment in front of Toby. "So I guess I can leave then?" She didn't wait for his answer, she just grabbed her jacket and walked out the white door in Toby's hospital room. She headed out the large glass double doors and to her car.

How could she say that? She knew that she wanted and needed to be there for him. She knew that he needed her, in so many ways. She was his protector, she was the one person that he could turn to and have them hold him. She was the only person that he could seem weak to, he refused to show any signs of powerlessness around any other human ever since they had been together.

Spencer was more than happy to be his safe place, he was hers. She would turn to him when her parents or her friends were not there. He was there to kiss away the tears and hold her through the tears. They understood each other, they knew what they were going through opened her car door and climbed in, she was crying but trying to stay strong for herself.

 _Why did I have to do that?_ She thought in her mind. She contemplated going back inside and apologizing to her for those things she said. No, she had to be strong and true to all those things she did say. All she was trying to do was keep the one person that she cared for the most safe.

Toby reached his arm out to reach for Spencer just as she walked out the door, he laid his head back on the head board on the hospital bed and sighed. Spencer just walked out on him and he had no idea what had just happened. That had never happened before, they never had very many fights and when they did, she never left a room like that. That was one thing that he promised to himself. He never wanted to hurt her or do anything that she didn't like. he wanted to give her the world and then some.

The doctor came back in and saw how worried Toby looked. "Everything okay Mr. Cavanaugh?" She asked. Toby really looked at her for the first time and she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair, considerable size chest, she had fabulous long legs. Toby never really looked at other women, but there is a first for everything.

He nodded and spoke, "You're very beautiful, has anyone very told you that?" It made it seem like he was hitting on her. She blushed and looked at the monitor hanging on the wall.

"Thank you." She said nothing more and continued his paper work. Asking him questions about the levels of pain.

 **There you go that's chapter 5 and I know these chapters are kinda short but I have a lot of home work due to only going to school for one day this week. So I am trying to work through this and homework. Tell me what you think, what do you think is going to happen with Spencer and Toby and when is going to happen with this new girl that Toby thinks is so beautiful?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't forget to review.**

Spencer woke up in Hanna's bedroom, she had went there after her fight with Toby. She was still mad at him for not taking the opportunity to get checked. They hadn't talked or seen seen each other since the day before. Spencer didn't even know if he was out of the hospital yet. She was planning on going to back to her house to get some clothes. She didn't want to be alone, so she was staying with Hanna until her and Toby stopped fighting or she wanted to go home. Hanna was always welcoming Spencer to her home. She stayed there a lot more than she normally would.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Hanna came into the bedroom. She was wearing plaid pajama bottoms and a white tank top. She always look beautiful even when she first woke up, Hanna was just one of those girls that was always pretty no matter what.

"Um, better than I deserve." Spencer said, sitting up and running her hands through her hair.

"It'll be okay, I really don't know what went down with you two but I'm sure that you will be okay." Hanna pulled her into an embrace. Spencer brushed her hair and went down stairs. They ate breakfast before Spencer having to go home.

*Toby*

Toby stood up and walked to the bathroom, his stomach was hurting. Then again, it was anything less for someone that just got shot to not be hurting. He looked in the mirror and saw dark circles under his eyes. He was missing Spencer, he wished that she was there with him.

"Why did I have to be so stupid?" He quietly asked himself. He splashed water on his face; in attempt to make himself feel more awake. Nothing was helping, the only thing that was going to help was if Spencer was not mad at him. He didn't understand why she was so mad that he didn't want to have some stupid scan done on his brain.

His doctor came in and Toby's face lit up. He was going to get to leave today.

"Are you ready to go home today, Mr. Cavanaugh?" She was grinning from ear to ear just like Toby.

"Yeah, when can I leave?" He was already starting to re-pack the bag that Spencer had packed for him.

"Just sign this and then we have to check the wounds and you can be on your way." She was being too smiley towards him, and he was just returning the smile. He knew that he still loved Spencer but she wasn't there right now and he didn't care.

Toby packed his bags and signed the papers. One of the nurses came in and checked on his stitches. Toby was ready to leave and go home so he could sleep in his own bed. Just before walking out of his room the doctor walked in. Toby looked at her and smiled, he took her left hand and checked if there was a ring. There was nothing. He wasted no more time and grabbed her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth as she kissed him right back.

When they pulled back she looked scared about what just happened. "Um..." She was unsure of what to do, she knew Spencer was in the picture. She just wasn't sure what had happened.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Toby whispered. He turned and saw Spencer. She had tears falling down her face.

"Spencer!" He yelled and ran after her. Once she had gotten to the door and left he stopped. He royally fucked this one up. He knew that he shouldn't have done that and he didn't even know why he did it. He just did.

*Spencer*

She just witnessed Toby kissing someone else and she felt her heart break a little. It felt like there was no longer a beat in her chest, he broke her heart. She was coming to talk to him and she saw him with his tongue down his doctor's throat. Spencer let out a sob as she climbed into her car, she was going home and going to sleep. She wiped her eyes and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

Spencer walked up the stairs and straight into her bedroom. With tears clouding her vision she removed her shoes and climbed under the large duvet. Spencer cried into her pillow until she fell asleep. How could all this bad happen to her? She didn't get to go to London like they had planned. She thought she was pregnant. Toby got shot then they got into a fight about his nose bleeds. Now, the worst thing that had happened to Spencer, she saw Toby kissing another woman that was not her.

When she woke up her head was pounding, she wanted to go back to sleep. She turned over on her stomach and she could see someone sitting in her arms chair. Her breathing increased and she shot up, sitting with her back against the head board. She saw her mom sitting in the arm chair and visibly relaxed.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" She asked still breathing heavily.

"Toby is down stairs and wants to talk to you." She said as she walked over to the edge of Spencer's bed.

"Why did you let him in?" She asked and the tears started again as she remembered the pain that he had put her through.

"Just please come down."

"I'm doing this for you not him." She said coldly and walked down stairs. She saw Toby with his head in his hands, she could tell that he was upset. Veronica, Spencer's mother, cleared her throat and Toby's head popped up. He stood up and took a step towards Spencer. She put her hand up in a way to let him know not to come any closer.

"Spencer," he whispered. She still looked pissed and sad.

"Why?" Her tears were falling freely still.

"I don't know." His eyes were getting watery. "I wanted you back and I acted out of anger at myself. Please forgive me, it was something stupid that i did and I really don't expect you to take me back now. I understand that what I did was wrong but I still love you and I really hope that you still love me."

Spencer let out a sob and walked closer to him. "I still love you I just can't think or see you with _anyone_ else in this world but me. I know that is selfish but I don't want to share you. You're mine." She started into his eyes and he took her hand to place it on his heart.

"Always." He whispered and she jumped into his arms. Sobbing more, he rubbed her back as her parents watched them. Veronica was teary eyed and Peter looked like he had smelled something foul. They pulled apart and Toby looked at her lips. She stepped back but kept her hand on his chest.

"I can't kiss you yet." She whispered.

 **There is chapter 6 I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Take Me To London Chapter 7

"I know, it's just hard." Spencer told Hanna. "You've never seen the love of your life kiss someone right in front of you." Her voice was quiet.

"Spencer," Hanna sighed. "Why are you with him then?"

"Because…" The tears burned behind her eyes, "I-I'm pregnant." Her voice was almost silent.

"What are you talking about? You took a test and then I thought that you started not too long after that."

"Yes, but I went to the doctor and she told me that it was normal to spot during pregnancy." She sighed. "I'm too upset at Toby to say anything."

"Again. Why are you with him other than the fact that you're pregnant?" Hanna nodded her head to Spencer's hand over her stomach.

"Because I love him and being apart hurts too bad." Spencer had been cold to towards Toby since she saw him kiss his doctor. She hadn't told him because she was too scared. She feared that the baby would harm their relationship.

Spencer left Hanna's and went to Toby's apartment, it had been 3 weeks since Toby had cheated on her. Each and every time she thought about what he did, she would cry and shut down on everyone.

She decided to go to the store to pick up some lunch for them. Toby was at work but he got his lunch break at one. As she walked through the loft she could smell Toby's cologne.

"Toby?" She called through the loft. She set the grocery bags down walked into Toby's room. There she saw Toby laying on his back on the bed with his eyes open.

"Hey… Toby." She waited for a response but got nothing. She walked to him and took his hand. He showed no sign of movement. She called his name and again, no movement.

She reached for her phone and dialed 911, she explained what happened. "Check for a pulse," The dispatch told her. Spencer found his pulse and waited for the paramedics, they came only a few minutes later.

Spencer was in the corner waiting for the paramedics to tell her anything. They took Toby out on the stretcher and put him in the back of the ambulance. He was in there with a gas mask over his face and finally looked like he was breathing. Toby slowly closed his eyes and opened them again.

Spencer let out a sigh of relief, they told her that there was nothing externally wrong with him but the doctors would have to run tests to find out what happened.

"Can you just tell me what happened?" She cried and the paramedic that was sitting in the back of the ambulance with her sighed.

"I'm not 100% sure, but we think he might of had a seizure." The paramedic took Spencer's hand and squeezed it, trying to console her.

Spencer nodded and tried to smile, it didn't quite reach her eyes. She still had tears falling down her face but they had slowed. The sound of Toby having a seizure worried her but she remembered that she had read about seizures. The magazine said that doctors could fix seizures, and they could prevent them if they were caught soon enough.

Spencer was shook from her thoughts as they pulled into the emergency entrance of the hospital. Spencer got out of the ambulance with everyone else and they rushed into the hospital. A nurse came up to Spencer and took her to the waiting room and began asking her questions.

"Does he have any allergies?" She had a chart in on hand and a pen in the other. Spencer couldn't think of anything, it seemed like she was going into shock. She couldn't believe that Toby was in the hospital.

"I'm not sure, he never said anything about any allergies." Her voice was shaky as she tried to hold back her already fallen tears.

The nurse said okay and left, Spencer could tell that she was trying to comfort Spencer as she tried to calm herself. Spencer sat there and waited, there was no way for her to be able to tell anything and the doctors wouldn't help her. She was horrified that they wouldn't be able to tell what was wrong with Toby. Spencer sits there and waits, she has nothing right now. She is alone and there is no one that she can think of to call.

After about an hour of waiting Spencer wakes with a shake on her shoulder and it is the same nurse that came in and asked her all those questions. She had a kind smile on her face.

"Anything?" Spencer asks standing to be able to wake herself up more.

"Yes, he is coming off of anesthesia so you can go and see him in about 15 minutes or when he shows signs of coming out." Spencer takes a much needed breath and sits down, she can breath now. Toby is fine, there will be something that the doctor can mention and they will fix it. She continued to recite this in her mind, it never stopped. She thought this was the only thing keeping her sane.

Spencer walks into Toby's room and it's just like the last time, the only difference no hot doctor this time. Spencer's eyes were burning again, with new tears.

"Toby," she whispered just as the doctor walked in. Spencer noticed that it was a neuro doctor that she had read about in a magazine.

"Toby just had a blackout because of the tumor that he has." Spencer's heart dropped at the mentioning of a tumor.

"How bad is it?" Spencer asked and took Toby's hand, he still wasn't awake but she needed some comfort.

"It is diffuse astrocytoma, this is just a grade two tumor and that is what we think caused the blackout. We can operate but it will be a very riskful surgery, as any surgery is," The doctor said with a nod.

Just as the doctor finished talking Toby opened his eyes and squeezed Spencer's hand.

"Hey," she whispered quietly. Her voice was soft and serious, there were tears building on her eyes.

"Hey **,** why are you crying?" he sounded scared. The look on her face was not very convincing.

"The doctor said that you have a brain tumor." his eyebrows raised and he tried to sit up but Spencer put her hand on his chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"You passed out and I started to freak out," her voice lowered. "I thought I had lost you Toby, I was so scared." She laid her head on his hand and let a small sob go.

"I'm pregnant and I love you so much, please don't leave me." Spencer said sadly. Toby grinned and kissed her soft lips.

 **There you guys go and I know that I kind of disappeared but I really needed a break from this. So tell me what you think is gonna happen and did you guess that Toby had a tumor?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **I've been off my writing game lately but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.**

Spencer turned the corner and she was back in Toby's hospital room. She had coffee in one hand and a sandwich in the other. Toby was laying in his bed, just like the doctor had ordered him.

"Hey babes." She smiled, he saw that she was trying to be happy but it was difficult for her.

"You don't have to fake being happy. I will still love you if you're not happy." Toby said carefully, this was more of a big deal to her than it was to him. Yes, he has a tumor but it was more effective against Spencer than it was him.

They had been in the hospital almost two days and she was acting like she was holding it together, Toby knew that she wasn't. He knew that she was pregnant and that she was happy but scared about the baby.

"I know but I want to try to be happy, I'm just glad that you are okay. Besides the tumor." She set the coffee down next to Toby and she sat down with the sandwich in her hand.

"I hope you know that I'm not going to leave you, okay?" He asked, sitting up in his bed.

"I know," She nodded her head and took a bite of her sub.

Toby was having his surgery in the morning and she was horrified, there was nothing greater that she was scared about than losing the father of her child.

"You have to make it through this surgery, if not how am I going to take care of this little one." She ran her hand over her stomach and looked at Toby tearfully.

"I told you I'm not going to leave you alone and while I am in surgery you have to think of some names for that little one, okay?" Toby had to reassure her as much as possible and make sure that she knew that he loved her no matter what.

"Okay, I'll go and buy a baby name book tonight. Do you want a boy or girl?" She asked, standing up and placing his hand over her stomach. Smiling at the warmth that Toby's hand was giving off.

"I want healthy, that's all that matters." He rubbed lower and lower, until he was at her waist band. Spencer looked at him and pulled his hand back up to her lower stomach.

"You still think they will come out as a newborn with a six pack?" She giggled and he leaned forward into her stomach. Softly kissing the shirt blocked her skin. "I want to set up a doctor's appointment just to make sure that she or he is okay."

"Okay, can I still come?" Toby asked.

"Of course, you have to come, I will go see if I can get an appointment later, before your surgery." Toby nodded and Spencer kissed his lips lightly before walking out of the room.

Toby waited until she came back into the room and when she finally did she grabbed his hand.

"She said she can see me now and you have to come with me." Toby pulled himself out of bed and walked out of the room. The finally got into the room. Spencer laid down on the table after telling the doctor why they were her.

Once Spencer had the gel on her stomach and the wand moving around she could see the blob on the screen, there was a faint heartbeat and Spencer grabbed Toby's hand.

"That's our baby?" Spencer asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes baby." Toby whispered in her ear. He was holding her hand and watching the scream with tears in his eyes. That was their child, they were going to be parents.

"I looks like you're about 8-9 weeks along. Do you want a picture?" The doctor asked. Spencer and Toby both nodded.

Toby couldn't tell if he could see more fear or excitement in her eyes. She watched the screen as the doctor printed out sonogram pictures.

"I want to wait to tell anyone other than Hanna." Spencer said as she looked up at Toby, reaching for his hand.

"Whatever you want. I didn't even know Hanna knew." He said as his eyes focused on her.

"Yeah, when you were in the hospital and I was mad at you she was the first person to know." She smiled then turned her attention back to the doctor.

"When do we need to be back here?" Spencer asked the doctor. The doctor had wiped the gel off of her stomach and then allowed Spencer to pull her shirt back down.

"I will have your appointment set up and I will see you back in a few weeks." The doctor smiled as she left the room, the door not completely closed.

Toby smiled and kissed Spencer. "I love you so much. Sometimes I think it's too much for you to handle." He whispered against her lips.

"Please, don't ever leave me. That is what I wouldn't be able to handle." She kissed him again and they went out the door. Toby had to go back up to his room and Spencer was more than willing to stay with him for as long as he needed.

They waited in Toby's room until they heard anything about the surgery he was supposed to be having. All the doctors that he has on his team did say that they had to come up with a "game plan" they called it and then they would schedule it and that is where Toby and Spencer would have to wait.

 **So guys I am really sorry about this being so short. I have slight writer's block and if you could send in suggestions or anything like that it would help. Also, I broke my left middle finger and it is a bit of a struggle for me to write with it. I will have this splint thing on for the next four weeks and if you have any other questions I have a tumblr that you are more than welcome to ask questions there. It's kpb1fanfiction**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm not dead, I am on spring break so I might get a few chapters put up. i'm not sure but it would definitely help if you guys could send in your thoughts and even some requests. Anyways, I'll continue with the chapter.**

Toby took three deep breaths as he listened to the anesthesiologist count down from 10. He was out.

Spencer sat with her hand over her stomach, she was going to be in that hospital for awhile. Toby's surgery had finally been planned out and today was the day. She knew that Toby was going to be okay, she had to continue to tell herself that or she would freak out.

"Hey, any news?" Hanna and Aria sat down on the chairs on the opposite side of Spencer.

"Nope, they probably won't for about another 45 minutes or an hour. I'm gonna be here for awhile." Spencer sighed. Only Hanna knew that she was pregnant but she was going to have to tell Aria and Emily today. Emily couldn't come and sit with her because she had to work extra to support her and Ali. "Guys, I need to tell you something." Hanna automatically knew what it was, it was Aria that she was really telling.

"I'm pregnant." Her hands went to her stomach again and Aria jumped out of her seat and hugged Spencer.

"Oh my god! Congrats Spencer!" Aria was so happy for her, Spencer looked down and the tears started.

"I'm so scared." She choked. "I can't lose Toby, I can't lose my baby. They're all I have. Toby wasn't supposed to get sick like this, we were supposed to go to London and celebrate our love. I wasn't supposed to get pregnant, I love the baby already but I wanted time for Toby and I. I wanted to live a little before I had kids. I wanted to experience what life is like being in love with my best friend." She covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed quietly.

"Hey, Spence, it'll be okay. It'll all work out. Just you wait." Hanna said comfortingly as she gently rubbed Spencer's arm.

 ***an hour later***

One of the nurse assistants walked up to the girls. "Hi, I'm assisting in Mr. Cavanaugh's surgery today and I am here to update you. Everything is going fine, we still have some time in the surgery but everything's still going well. If I have any news I will let you know. You may want to go in his room and you may want to sleep. It will be awhile." She smiled and shook hands with Spencer.

Spencer took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. It was so real. You always think about what it would be like to have a sick loved one, but you never actually know what it feels like until it happens. You never know what you're going to feel like when the doctors say that they have to have an extensive surgery that could easily kill them. No one knows what that feels like until you're sitting in the chair at the hospital praying for them to be okay and to make it through the surgery.

 ***The next day.***

Spencer was pacing back and forth in front of Toby's hospital room, the doctors were running vitals for the second time since he got out of the surgery. He was awake but not very talkative, he was complaining that his throat was always very dry and he had a bad headache.

"Everything is good, he is healing well. We will be back in a few hours to check on him. Get someone if he needs anything or you have any questions." The doctor smiled and shook Spencer's hands before walking away.

Spencer quickly walked into the room and rubbed Toby's arm. "How you feeling baby?" she asked.

"I'm okay, how about you?" He pulled himself into a sitting position and smiled at her.

"Much better now." She leaned down to kiss him very lightly.

"How's our little one doing?" Toby put his hand on Spencer's lower stomach. Spencer loved the way he looked at her stomach, it made her more excited about having a baby.

"Better now." She put her hand on top of his and smiled sadly. "I was so worried about you, I know what you said but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Baby, I'm right here, everything is okay." Toby grasped her hand. "Everything is alright, we are going to be okay. We are going to have a gorgeous baby we are going to live happily ever. I promise." He smiled and she leaned down to kiss him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too so so much."

 **Okay, don't hate me, I know this chapter is really short but I just really wanted to get a chapter up. You guys should tell me what the gender should be and the name. Please suggest names. Thanks for reading! I will update soon!**


End file.
